Silent Night
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: Le désespoir et le saké font rarement bon ménage... Pourtant, parfois, ils lient deux coeurs à la dérive. Attention, Spoil, et Lemon. Eventuellement, une ptite review ? *chibi eyes*


Elle repoussa négligemment son verre de saké. Elle n'en avait plus bu depuis la mort de Jiraiya. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, bien au contraire, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à se servir, puis à vider ses verres dans l'évier de sa cuisine. Elle n'en était plus capable, tout simplement. Sa main refusait de prendre le verre, son coude n'acceptait pas de se lever de la table où il était posé, ses lèvres ne s'entrouvraient pas et sa tête ne voulait plus se pencher en arrière.

La raison ? Oh, elle la connaissait bien. Il lui avait promis. Avant de partir, il lui avait promis qu'à son retour ils iraient boire ensemble, et visiblement son corps l'attendait toujours. Stupide pari... le seul et unique qu'elle ait jamais gagné hélas... Stupide Jiraiya. Stupide Tsunade. Oui, finalement c'est à elle-même qu'elle en voulait le plus. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir seul dans cette mission ? Elle avait failli dans son rôle de Hokage, et plus encore, elle avait une nouvelle fois laissé mourir une personne aimée.

Car enfin, il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette : elle l'aimait. Bien sûr il était exaspérant, bien sûr elle crevait d'envie de l'assommer à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait son regard plongé dans son décolleté. Oui, mais elle chérissait l'instant de ses retours de mission, quand enfin son coeur pouvait recommencer à battre, sans craindre qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il était son meilleur ennemi.

Et maintenant il était mort.

En tant que Hokage, Tsunade ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Et pourtant, ses sentiments avaient grand besoin d'un peu de répit... Elle voulait juste s'enivrer, aller s'encanailler dans un des bars les plus mal famés de Konoha, passer sa nuit dans des draps sales et retrouver au matin toute sa dignité à l'instant où elle repasserait la porte de son bureau. Elle avait besoin d'une vraie nuit de débauche.

Déterminée, elle claqua la porte de chez elle sans se retourner et dirigea ses pas vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, pour y avoir passé de longs moments autrefois. Certains en compagnie de Jiraiya, qu'elle avait souvent tenté d'oublier mais qui aujourd'hui la faisaient sourire avec nostalgie. Ce sale pervers savait s'y prendre avec les femmes...

Elle frissonna. Depuis quand la température avait-elle tant baissé ? S'entourant de ses propres bras, elle hâta le pas et bifurqua dans la rue qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis tant d'années, et pourtant ses jambes semblaient toujours connaître le chemin par coeur... Elle entendait déjà les bruits étouffés du tripot où elle avait prévu de noyer sa peine. Oubliant son rang, elle ne songea même pas à dissimuler son visage, peu consciente du fait que chacun reconnaîtrait Godaime quand elle franchirait la porte du bar. Plus elle approchait, plus des souvenirs anciens et brumeux remontaient à sa conscience, souvenirs qu'elle chassa d'un geste agacé de la main. Elle venait pour oublier, non pour se rappeler, alors pour l'amour du ciel, que sa mémoire la laisse en paix ! Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois et fut saisie par le bruit environnant. Des éclats de rire, des éclats de voix, des éclats de verre brisé, des éclats de vie. Les vapeurs d'alcool l'enivrèrent sitôt qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, et telle une automate, elle se laissa guider vers le comptoir par l'ouvreuse, qui s'excusait de ne pas avoir de table à lui proposer. Elle commanda directement une bouteille de saké, désireuse d'en finir au plus vite avec ses remords et ses doutes. Ses joues lui brûlaient, le contraste entre le froid de la rue et la chaleur des corps était saisissant.

Elle bascula son verre et le vida d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre, qui subit dans l'instant le même traitement. Le front entre les mains, elle ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit que déjà sa peine commençait à se diluer dans le solvant de l'alcool.

_"Eh bien, Godaime, quel exemple pour vos citoyens ..."_

Cette voix... Tsunade tressaillit et peina à déglutir. Elle parvint à se tourner vers la source sonore, et tomba nez à nez avec un regard d'acier.

_"Eh bien, Hatake, je pourrais en dire autant de vous."_

Quelle idiote, comment avait-elle pu confondre la voix du copy ninja avec celle de l'ermite pervers ? Baah, deux pervers comme ceux-là avaient bien dû s'échanger quelques techniques de drague...

_"C'est exact. Vous marquez un point. Et puis-je savoir quelle étrange mission administrative vous amène ici ?"_

_"Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous concerne ?"_

_"Il est interdit de répondre à une question par une autre question."_

_"Oublieriez-vous à qui vous vous adressez, Hatake ?"_

_"Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez venue ici en tant que Hokage, je croyais donc pouvoir vous parler d'égal à égale."_

_"... C'est à votre tour de marquer un point..."_

_"Il va bientôt falloir commencer à tenir une feuille de score, si vous voulez mon avis."_

_"Vous êtes d'humeur bien taquine, Kakashi. Auriez-vous abusé de ce doux breuvage cher à mon palais ?"_

Alors qu'ils discutaient, l'un comme l'autre enchaînaient les verres de saké, et bien que les récipients soient à peine assez grands pour contenir une gorgée de liquide, leur multiplication leur faisait tourner la tête et monter le rose aux joues.

Tsunade ne se sentait pas vraiment importunée par le jeune génie assis à ses côtés, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force pour une joute verbale. Les yeux rivés sur le bois du comptoir, qu'elle triturait du bout d'un ongle, elle finit par lui proposer de l'accompagner afin de finir sa bouteille.

_"Vous n'êtes donc plus aussi téméraire qu'à votre arrivée..."_

_"Si, bien sûr. Mais j'avais pour habitude de partager mes bouteilles avec un ami. Comme il ne viendra plus ici, il me faut bien un nouveau compagnon de beuverie."_

Le jeune ninja reçut l'allusion en plein coeur et fut pris d'un vif élan de compassion envers cette femme, restée si belle malgré l'âge, mais qui lui semblait soudain si fragile. Bien que passablement ivre, il garda cependant assez de sang-froid pour se contenir, et se contenta de resservir son Hokage, et lui-même par la même occasion.

_"Si telle est ma mission, je l'accepte, Godaime."_

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil sous son masque, et elle sourit. Une question étrange s'imposa alors à elle : comment faisait-il pour boire, malgré ce tissu qui recouvrait sa bouche ? L'ôtait-il à chaque gorgée avant de le replacer furtivement ? Elle se promit d'y être attentive et ne le lâcha plus du regard.

_"Vous me gênez, Tsunade. Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"_

_"Ne soyez pas stupide, comment le verrais-je ?"_

Il eut un rire franc et s'exclama :

_"C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier !"_

Quoi déjà ? En une seconde à peine, il avait glissé un doigt sous le tissu, et avant même que Tsunade ait pu le remarquer, il avait bu son saké et replacé le maudit masque. Il avait suffi d'un clignement de paupière... comme s'il l'avait prédit !

_"Ah, fouttu sharingan. Vous êtes doué, Kakashi. Prévoir l'instant auquel je fermerais les yeux pour vous sustenter... vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas."_

Sans doute était-ce le cocasse de la situation, mais le ninja copieur se sentit flatté que la femme à ses côtés veuille voir son visage. Pour lui, Tsunade était à cet instant l'incarnation de la féminité. Pas seulement à cause de ses formes généreuses, qui avaient causé bien des bosses au crâne du défunt Jiraiya, mais aussi à cause de cette vague mélancolie qui se lisait dans ses yeux, ce comportement de petite fille ayant grandi trop tôt, le tout mêlé à son tempérament de feu, sa capacité à gérer un village entier, son penchant pour l'alcool... quel mélange explosif ! Si elle n'avait pas été Hokage de Konoha, il aurait peut-être tenté de la séduire...

La bouteille venait de leur offrir ses dernières gouttes, aussi il décida d'en commander une autre, et flirta distraitement avec la serveuse un moment.

Tsunade l'observait du coin de l'oeil, la tête lui tournait depuis un moment déjà mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Pas encore. Pas avant de l'avoir vu. En quelques secondes, sa simple question venait de tourner à l'obsession... et puis qu'avait cette serveuse à glousser ainsi ?

_"Hum hum ..."_

_"Pardonnez-moi, Tsunade, la demoiselle ici présente refuse de nous servir une autre bouteille, sous prétexte qu'elle nous trouve déjà suffisamment ivres."_

_"Lui as-tu dit qui j'étais ? Petite, sers vite une deuxième bouteille à ton Hokage, avant qu'elle ne se fâche !"_

Le tutoiement était venu s'imposer de lui-même. Mais après tout, même si elle avait un profond respect pour le ninja, il était drôlement plus jeune qu'elle, et hiérarchiquement inférieur, elle se doutait donc qu'il ne s'en offusquerait pas.

_"Ah voilà que tu retrouves ta raison, jeune perle ! Je te ressers Tsunade ?"_

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

_"Ben quoi ? Tu me tutoies, je te tutoie aussi. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à reprendre ton rôle de Hokage pour le reste de la soirée ?"_

_"Non je... c'est bon. Foutu génie de la rhétorique..."_

Elle grommela puis vida son verre d'une traite,avant d'indiquer d'un signe du menton à son compagnon qu'elle en voulait un autre. N'ayant pas encore posé la bouteille, celui-ci la resservit et but son verre à son tour.

Elle profita de ce qu'il s'était remis à taquiner la serveuse pour le détailler. Il était vêtu de l'équipement de juunin habituel, à l'exception de la veste matelassée et de son bandeau de shinobi. Ainsi, ses cheveux retombaient négligemment en mèches rebelles devant ses yeux, créant une nouvelle barrière entre le monde extérieur et le reflet de son âme. Jamais ninja n'avait été si secret à propos de lui-même...

Désinhibée par le breuvage céleste, elle se surprit à détailler avidement sa morphologie, espérant presque pouvoir percevoir à travers la toile le saillant d'un muscle bandé, ou la chaleur d'un épiderme soyeux.

Tsunade rougit violemment en croisant le regard du ninja, qui avait cessé de parler depuis un moment déjà, et qui l'observait avec un sourire faisant naître deux fossettes charmantes aux coins de ses yeux.

Narquois, il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

_"Le spectacle te plaît, Tsunade ?"_

_"Hein ? Je ... Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?"_

_"Moi ? Rien ! Je te parlais des danseuses sur le podium ! Et toi, qu'es-tu allée imaginer ?"_

Elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

_"Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. J'ai beaucoup trop bu."_

_"Je te raccompagne. Les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure-ci, et nous serions bien embêtés si nous devions choisir un nouveau Hokage, les prétendants au poste sont peu nombreux. Imagine que l'on doive te remplacer par Naruto..."_

Elle rit et se leva de son tabouret, titubant légèrement. Elle s'appuya au bras de Kakashi et se laissa guider vers la sortie.

Au-dehors, la température lui sembla avoir encore baissé de quelques degrés, et elle frissonna, avant de sentir le bras du ninja entourer ses épaules.

Elle lui jeta un regard afin de lire ses intentions, mais il gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, dans une attitude nonchalante.

En son for intérieur, pourtant, il n'en menait pas large. Il était tiraillé par l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de la légendaire kunoichi, et le sentiment irrépressible d'être en train de commettre une erreur monumentale.

Ils marchaient sans hâte dans le silence de la nuit, se repérant à la seule lueur de la lune blafarde.

Chacun gardait le silence, de peur de briser l'harmonie environnante.

La maison de Tsunade se profila à l'horizon, et imperceptiblement ils ralentirent encore le pas.

L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se retrouver seuls, et voulaient profiter encore de ce moment en dehors du temps et de l'espace, ce moment où les convenances sociales et les rangs hiérarchiques étaient abolis, ce moment de sérénité liquoreuse et absolue.

Pourtant arriva l'instant fatidique où la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble leur fit face.

Le jeune ninja tarda un peu à libérer Godaime de son étreinte, et celle-ci sembla hésiter un instant avant de murmurer :

_"Je dois avoir encore une ou deux bouteilles de ce merveilleux saké que Jiraiya m'avait ramené de l'un de ses périples."_

Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent, mais il maîtrisa sa voix avant de répondre sobrement :

_"Je me ferais une joie d'y goûter."_

Ils entrèrent et Tsunade chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons avant de refermer derrière eux. Une lueur tamisée les entoura, provenant d'un halogène situé dans un coin de la pièce.

_"Installe-toi dans le salon, je descends le chercher à la cave."_

Il prit le temps de détailler les lieux avant de s'asseoir sur les tatamis parsemés de coussins moelleux. Une gravure représentant l'insigne de Konoha surplombait la pièce au-dessus du panneau en feuille de riz qui séparait le salon de la cour intérieure, de laquelle provenait le bruissement agréable d'une fontaine. Au centre, une table basse d'acajou représentait l'essentiel du mobilier. Il songea que le lieu était trop sobre pour la personne qui l'habitait. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. La demeure du Hokage était avant tout un logis de fonction, et une décoration exubérante aurait peu collé avec l'ambiance des réunions administratives qui s'y déroulaient.

Quand Tsunade revint, le jeune héritier du Croc Blanc de Konoha était assis en tailleur, les paumes appuyées au sol en arrière de lui. La situation aurait pu être embarrassante, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient déjà bu assez de saké pour ne plus se poser de questions. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et déboucha une bouteille avant de verser un peu du précieux liquide dans chacun des deux verres qu'elle avait amenés avec elle. Les minuscules pièce de vaisselle étaient faites de fine porcelaine, et ciselées par la main experte de l'un des meilleurs artisans du Pays du Feu. Rien à voir avec les verres de grès rugueux du bar...

Religieusement, ils portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres en même temps, et Kakashi dit :

_"Effectivement, il vaut le détour."_

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et quand le ninja voulut étendre de nouveau ses bras vers l'arrière afin de stabiliser le haut de son corps tanguant sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa main rencontra celle de Tsunade.

Mais celle-ci n'eut pas le réflexe de la retirer. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer, et elle n'en avait nullement l'envie. Sans la quitter du regard, Kakashi caressa imperceptiblement la peau fine de son poignet de la pulpe du pouce.

Pourtant, elle finit par rompre la magie de l'instant afin de remplir de nouveau les verres de saké. Délibérément, elle tarda à lâcher le verre qu'elle tendait au juunin, cherchant à prolonger la sensation de chaleur dégagée par le contact entre leurs mains. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne parlât, le silence n'était pas gênant. Bien au contraire, mettre des mots sur leurs émotions respectives aurait été dénué de sens et embarrassant.

Une fois la bouteille finie, elle se leva et la ramena à la cuisine. Elle appuya ses mains au comptoir un instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, passablement embrouillée. Quand elle voulut se retourner, il était là, devant elle, beaucoup trop proche pour n'être qu'une illusion. Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

Il posa une main contre le mur derrière elle, et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui noisette de la légendaire.

_"Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, Tsunade-hime* ?"_

Il posa sa deuxième main sur le mur, à la même hauteur que la première, emprisonnant la jeune femme entre ses bras. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait, et ferma un instant les yeux afin de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il put y lire toute la détermination qu'elle avait à ne pas finir sa nuit seule. D'un geste très doux, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de devant les yeux de Kakashi, et sa main descendit jusqu'à la joue du jeune homme, qui intérieurement brûlait d'impatience.

De son autre main, elle passa un doigt sous le masque de tissu du ninja, et le fit doucement glisser vers le bas, savourant la lenteur de la découverte de ce visage qui l'obsédait depuis quelques heures. Elle dévorait du regard chaque millimètre de peau qu'elle mettait à nu, consciente du fait que peu de personnes jusque là avaient eu ce privilège. Quand enfin elle eut passé le menton du ninja, elle s'attarda un instant encore sur ses traits, afin d'en graver le contour dans sa mémoire, puis s'approcha avec une extrême lenteur, qui poussa le jeune Hatake dans ses derniers retranchements. Quelques centimètres à peine, elle sentait son souffle chaud, quelques millimètres, puis elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles enfin dévoilées du juunin. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche, approfondissant ce baiser dont il n'avait de cesse de rêver depuis de longues heures déjà, la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, résistant difficilement à l'élan de passion qui l'avait saisi.

Tsunade posa ses deux mains contre le torse de l'homme et le poussa en arrière, sans laisser leurs lèvres se décoller. A tâtons, elle le guida jusqu'au couloir et le repoussa à son tour contre un mur, prenant d'assaut les lèvres tant désirées, une main passée derrière la nuque de Kakashi, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux argentés. Fièvreuse, elle l'entraîna à sa suite le long des panneaux de feuille de riz, jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis elle eut à peine le temps d'en faire coulisser un pour permettre un accès à sa chambre que déjà les bras de l'homme se refermaient sur elle, et que ses lèvres étaient de nouveau possédées par les siennes. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que ses pieds rencontrent le futon au sol et qu'elle manque de trébucher. Alors, doucement, elle pivota et le fit s'allonger, avant de s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, ne manquant pas de rejoindre ses lèvres aussitôt. Les mains de Kakashi s'étaient naturellement posées sur les hanches généreuses de Tsunade, et elle le sentit se crisper quand sa langue chercha à se frayer un passage au travers des lèvres du juunin. Rapidement, elle rencontra son égale et à elles deux, elles entamèrent un délicieux ballet. Mais la jeune femme mit fin au baiser, pour laisser courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du ninja, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'elle caressa du bout de la langue, arrachant un soupir étouffé à son compagnon. Elle sentit dans son dos les mains de l'homme qui s'affairaient sur le noeud de son kimono. Bien vite, le tissu soyeux qui le retenait fermé fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce et sa gorge saisie par les lèvres vibrantes du ninja. D'une main, elle passa sous l'étoffe qui séparait sa peau de celle de son amant, et fit passer le haut de son vêtement par-dessus sa tête. A califourchon sur lui, éclairée par la lune au-dehors, elle détailla son torse à la peau d'opale, dessinant du bout du doigt le contour de ses muscles. Dieu qu'il était beau !

Il eut un sourire en coin et la fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle à son tour. Ecartant lentement les pans de son kimono vert, il saisit sa gorge d'assaut, la dévorant de baisers. La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, lèvres entrouvertes, savourant sans retenue la bouche qui l'assaillait. L'une de ses mains s'était perdue dans la chevelure du ninja, l'autre était adossée à son front, comme pour en apaiser la chaleur fiévreuse. Son corps, de lui-même, commença à onduler, son bassin se soulevant au grè de ses inspirations saccadées. La paume de Kakashi se referma sur l'un des globes généreux de sa poitrine, pétrissant la chair tendre et offerte. Ils n'étaient plus ni juunin ni Hokage, ils étaient deux êtres, deux animaux en proie à un désir inextinguible. Les lèvres de l'homme descendirent lentement jusqu'à cette poitrine divine, et rencontrèrent la fermeté d'un mamelon dressé, qu'il mordilla avant de l'englober avidement. Les cuisses de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent de leur propre chef, elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps, son désir ayant pris le relais de sa volonté. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, sinon les lèvres de Kakashi, et ses mains qui caressaient son ventre. L'une d'elles s'aventura plus bas, écarta encore les pans du kimono afin d'en libérer les délices cachés. La pulpe de ses doigts rencontra la toison dorée et mousseuse de Tsunade, et savamment, il entreprit de caresser son intimité. Les lèvres étaient gonflées de désir, il les écarta pour en dévoiler le point d'attache, minuscule puits de plaisir semblable à un bouton de rose. Tandis que son pouce s'affairait à faire monter l'excitation de la jeune femme, ses lèvres et sa langue parcoururent un long périple sur la peau tendre et blanche de son ventre. Il passa lentement autour de son nombril, s'adaptant au rythme soutenu de sa respiration haletante. Son autre main était restée un étage plus haut, jouant sans relâche avec les pointes rosées dressées à leur paroxysme. Sa bouche enfin rencontra la douceur de l'intérieur des cuisses, et s'attaqua elle aussi à l'humidité naissante de Tsunade. De la pointe de la langue, il remplaça ses doigts, qui purent s'introduire lentement dans le ventre de la femme. Son désir était palpable, à travers la toile de son pantalon, son sexe douloureusement tendu contre le tissu. Il replia les jambes de Tsunade vers son bassin, désireux d'ouvrir encore plus la fontaine aux délices que sa langue et ses doigts n'avaient de cesse d'explorer. Celle-ci semblait vibrer de plaisir, émettant de temps à autre un léger râle imperceptible, elle attrapa la main de l'Hatake sur ses seins, et en embrassa la paume, remontant de sa langue le long de chaque doigt. La sensation était exquise, le jeune homme en soupira d'aise, et elle ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

Elle avait un goût merveilleux. N'y tenant plus, il se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, faisant coulisser son bassin vers le sien, et l'embrassa. Elle gémit en sentant l'excitation de l'homme à travers son pantalon, et elle plaqua une main à son torse afin de le repousser, et de se relever sur son séant . L'homme était à genoux devant elle, elle en profita pour explorer de ses lèvres la peau diaphane de son torse tout en faisant glisser sur ses hanches ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement. La manche de son kimono glissa sur son épaule, et elle s'en débarrassa également. Elle prit un instant pour observer le corps en face d'elle, corps puissant et bâti mais à l'épiderme parsemé de fines cicatrices, témoins des combats antérieurs. Du bout des doigts, elle les caressa, désireuse de s'imprégner de ces images sulfureuses mais, elle ne le savait que trop bien, éphémères. Elle reprit alors son exploration buccale, laissant un sillon humide sur son passage, retraçant les contours des muscles tendus. Kakashi égara une main dans ses cheveux immensément longs et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il eut un sursaut quand les lèvres de Tsunade rencontrèrent la hampe de chair dressée qu'était devenu son sexe. Le prenant en main, elle fit glisser sa langue le long du membre érigé, suivant le chemin des fines veines bleutées gorgées de vie qui le parcouraient. Il gémit quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'extrémité et qu'elle entama un lent va-et-vient hypnotique. Sa main dans ses cheveux semblait signifier "Plus fort... plus vite ... ne t'arrête pas !"

L'urgence de l'instant était merveilleuse, les plongeant tous deux dans un univers où tout n'était plus que luxure. Toutefois, à ce rythme il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, or il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Aussi, il cueillit le visage de Tsunade entre ses mains et releva sa tête, pour plonger son regard d'acier dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il s'assit sur ses talons, sourit, et unit leurs lèvres, une nouvelle fois, dans un baiser doux et tendre. Il lui fallait faire retomber la pression, afin de mieux la canaliser et ne pas se laisser dépasser par le plaisir. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Les deux bras passés autour du cou du ninja, dans une étreinte proche du désespoir, elle se laissa embrasser et embraser, jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse doucement vers le futon. Il écarta ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle, le poids de son corps retenu par ses bras, qu'il tenait appuyés de part et d'autre du visage de Tsunade. Elle écarta tendrement une mèche de cheveux, caressa sa joue et l'attira à elle, brûlant de retrouver l'ardeur de ses baisers. Leurs bassins se mouvant au rythme de leur flamme, ils n'eurent bientôt plus d'autre choix que celui de succomber, et il s'introduisit en elle sans encombre, la Nature ayant accompli son pouvoir humidificateur au sein de l'intimité de Tsunade. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, et doucement il la posséda tout entière. Elle avait replié ses jambes autour des reins de Kakashi, et suivait ses mouvements avec tout son corps. Bientôt elle se sentit partir, le regard plongé dans celui de l'homme, incapable de retenir ses gémissements et ses râles, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, qui tendait à accélérer le rythme de ses assauts, désireux de la voir jouir bien que préoccupé par la douleur qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Mais les traits de Tsunade n'exprimaient qu'une extase profonde. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et se mordit la paume au niveau du pouce pour retenir un cri, qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Après un nouveau baiser, le jeune Hatake se redressa sans cesser de la prendre, s'assit sur ses talons et remonta le bassin du Hokage sur ses genoux. Nouveaux angles, nouvelles perspectives, nouvelles sensations. Il grogna en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de lui couler dans l'oeil, n'ayant de cesse de la posséder, remuant dans son ventre doux et fragile. Il la saisit à la gorge et se fit plus bestial, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier les gémissements de Tsunade, et son plaisir. Il sentit la sève monter, mais la retint. Pas encore, pas tout de suite...

Elle le vit grimacer puis replonger dans son regard. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux charbons ardents, reflétant tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait : désir, plaisir, ivresse, besoin... Une chaleur incroyable se répandait dans ses reins, dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine... jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir, et dans un long râle de jouissance elle contracta tous les muscles de son corps, se laissant aller à la libération de toutes ses tensions. L'orgasme. Le vrai.

Son amant songea qu'il pouvait enfin se libérer à son tour, et sa semence se répandit dans le ventre de la jeune femme, encore agitée de spasmes. Il plongea vers elle, haletant, et nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Tsunade. Leurs respirations saccadées étaient totalement désynchronisées, et leurs corps luisants de sueur anesthésiés par le plaisir. Ils demeurèrent enlacés ainsi un long moment.

L'effort physique les avait dégrisés, et ils commençaient à peine à prendre conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Kakashi, tourmenté, n'osait pas se relever. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation, d'ordinaire il se rhabillait, et partait, presque sans un mot. Là, il venait de commettre l'irréparable. Comment allaient-ils réagir en se revoyant ? Mais avant ça, comment se quitter ? Il avait presque honte de lui...

Tsunade, ressentant le trouble du jeune homme, et le comprenant mieux que quiconque, entoura son dos de ses bras et se blottit un peu plus contre son épaule. Ce geste tendre signifiait simplement "ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous nous en sortirons."

_"Nous pourrions continuer à boire, ainsi au matin tout souvenir serait effacé..."_

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa nuque.

_"Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie d'oublier..."_

Il se releva sur un coude, et écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds qui collait au front de Tsunade. Il déglutit difficilement avant de dire, d'une voix profonde :

_"Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé sera compliqué. Mais nos rangs l'exigent, Tsunade-hime*."_

Il sourit, et cligna d'un oeil. L'accord tacite venait d'être passé : rien ne serait dévoilé, mais quand l'occasion se présenterait à nouveau et bien... tous deux sauraient la saisir. Il roula sur le côté, un bras passé autour de la taille de Tsunade, qui se blottit dans la chaleur de son corps puissant.

Au matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il n'était plus là. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais toute douleur s'évapora quand elle remarqua sur sa table de chevet un petit ouvrage orange. Elle le saisit et reconnut le logo de la série Icha Icha Paradise. Celui-ci s'intitulait "Souvenir d'une nuit d'automne". Les symboles se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Elle finit par conclure :

_"Jiraiya, tu étais vraiment un auteur hors pair..."_

Elle sourit, et se décida à aller prendre une douche, afin de redevenir celle qu'elle était : Godaime, Hokage de Konoha.

**FIN**

* * *

* : Princesse Tsunade.

Pour une petite illustration, vous pouvez me demander par message privé, je vous donnerai une adresse qui n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur le site...

Ce n'est rien de bien prétentieux, juste un dessin fait en cours, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce One-Shot en quelques heures la nuit dernière.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Eventuellement, une ou deux reviews seraient les bienvenues...

A bientôt !

Tsubaki.


End file.
